The Lass From The Low Countree
by Hearts grow
Summary: Tamaki Suou is the feudal lord who doesn't pay attention to commoners. Haruhi Fujioka is the commoner with a sad life who falls in love with Tamaki Suou. But he doesn't even acknowledge her at all not even a glance. Bad summary. It's a one shot. I thought it was good. Please read and I don't care if you review of not. If there is any grammar mistakes please tell me for I could fix


**Hey guys thanks for reading this. It was originally supposed to be a sasusaku fic but it just fit more for Tamaki and Haruhi. Anyways I hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the show or the song.**

* * *

**The Lass From The Low Countree**

_Oh, he was a lord of high degree  
And she was a lass from the. low countree  
But she loved his lordship so tenderly.  
Oh sorrow, sing sorrow  
Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod  
And no one knows she loved him but herself and God_

Ever since Yuzuru Suou died his son, Tamaki Suou, took his place as fuedal lord. Tamaki use to be a very amicable boy but after his fathers premature death he became a serious emotionless young man. Tamaki Suou is now cold hearted to everybody he meets. Especially to the commoners he doesn't even look at them anymore. He doesn't have friends anymore he is to busy for them even the Hitachiin twins gave up on him. He only leaves the mansion when he has to on business.

Haruhi Fujioka is a lonely commoner who's mother died in a young age and her father recently passed away from a very deadly sickness going to one of his many jobs to support his daughter. At a young age Haruhi met Tamaki where she fell in love with him. But now he doesn't even look in her direction anymore. Since her father had died she cried herself to sleep every night, because she didnt have any friends. She was always to busy working to keep herself financially stable if not anything else.

_One morn when the sun was on the mead_  
_He passed by her door on a milk white steed_  
_She smiled and she spoke, but he paid no heed_  
_Oh sorrow, sing sorrow_  
_Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod_  
_And no one knows she loved him but herself and God_

Tamaki was going around time for some official business and he wanted wanted to take a little ride in his white horse. He didn't care where he was going as long as he could clear his head from all the drama going on around him. He passed by a little cottage he used to go to when he was younger. No one knew he went there, because it was a commoners house and he wasn't aloud to talk to commoners. But then a young lady came out and smiled at him then said hello. He turned around and left like if she wasn't there.

Haruhi was getting ready to go to one of her jobs but was doing some house work before she left. When she was taking out her trash she saw Tamaki. She gave him a smile and said hello. But he didn't look at her he just rode off and acted like he didn't see her. That night when she was done for the day she cried herself to sleep after weeks of not doing that.

_If you be a lass from the low countree_

_Don't love of no lord of high degree_

_They haint got a heart for sympathy_

_Oh sorrow, sing sorrow_

All the girls loved Tamaki Suou but what was there not to like he was rich and handsome. But he never liked any girl. He swore to himself he would never fall in love and live out his life without a bride or child. He used to be in love but that was a long time ago. He made a promise to her that when they grow older he would marry her and they would have kids. But that was just a childish dream he thought. Now he does not care if he breaks any hearts, because his heart might as well be broken.

Haruhi was a beautiful commoner the boys liked her she would always get proposals but she would kindly decline them. People would always call her a fool for that she would even think it herself sometimes, because she was still waiting for that promise she was made when she was younger. But she new it would never happen. But ever since Tamaki ignored her she lost all hope and cried her self into a long sleep.

_Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod_

_And no one knows she loved him but herself and God_

Every day everybody would see Tamaki Suou going to a grave covered in wild flowers to pay his respects. He would stay there for a while and just talk to the grave as if it was a real person. He would feel guilty most of the time but he new it would be for the best. No one really new that Haruhi was the girl he fell in love with at the age of sixteen.

_Rest in piece_

_Haruhi Fujioka_

_1725-1750_

_Died in her sleep._

* * *

_**I'm kind of iffy with the ending but I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't get it she died in her sleep of a broken heart at the age of twenty five.**  
_


End file.
